


Fiction's Reality

by Wingah



Category: OC - Fandom, connor - Fandom
Genre: T-Rex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingah/pseuds/Wingah
Summary: When a robot attacks and accidentally causes millions of people around the world to gain super powers, Connor works to save the world from the people who use their powers for evil. Yes, as you'd expect from a name like that, he's a self insert. Groan.





	Fiction's Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all! This is a.. Weird story, I guess. It’s a self-insert, thru and thru, but, uh.. It’s more based off myself, I guess? Not just name and appearance? Idk, read it, and if you don’t like it, drop it. Here we go.

Spirit Week  _ sucks. _

 

I say that in full confidence, with all of the ways that it may be fun or enjoyable. It’s a dumb way to celebrate a stupid thing. Halfway through the week, it was what everyone called “Character Day”, a weird day where we all dressed up as characters from our favorite franchises, shows, books, whatever.

 

During lunch, my best friend, Jake, came by to sit by me. He was, hilariously, dressed in a Mudkip hoodie. It was goofy and more than a little silly, but that was the point. 

 

“Why are you dressed up like Ben 10?”

 

I blinked. Yeah, I was dressed as Ben from  _ Ben 10: Omniverse _ . Sue me. “Why are  _ you _ dressed up like a Mudkip?¨

 

He shrugged. “Good point.” He takes a bite out of his sandwich, slowly chewing.

 

I looked at it skeptically. “Uh.. I think that one of the lunch ladies was dressed up like Thing 1 or Thing 2..”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

“ ‘Cause there’s blue hair in your food.”   
  


Jake froze up for a second, lifting up his sandwich, and, sure enough, there was a big clump of blue hair stuck in the middle of his food. 

 

“.. Ew...”   
  


I nodded. It was, indeed, disgusting.

 

He pushed his plate away from him, appetite officially ruined.

 

I laughed, popping a nacho in my mouth. I reached down to grab another one, only to find that one was my last.

 

“Ah, dammit..” I threw the nacho bin away in the nearby trash can. I shrugged, leaning back and fiddling with the toy watch on my wrist.

 

“Connor, what the Hell are you doing?” 

 

I shrugged. I pressed the button on the side, causing the faceplate to slide up with a  _ beep _ and the part with the hourglass to pop out. “I dunno,” I said, pushing the touch screen plate. “I’m bored.”

 

He shook his head, just before the bell rang. “Oh, just  _ great _ . Back to English’s class.”

 

I shrugged as we got out of our seats. “I dunno, I like Mr. English. He talks about more than just language and junk.”

 

“He’s  _ boring. _ ”

 

“He’s right behind you.”

 

Jake paused and looked behind him, seeing Mr. English, with a small beard and sad, poet eyes. He didn’t seem to notice that we were in front of him. He was dressed like.. Shakespeare?

 

“Does Shakespeare count as a character?”

 

I shrugged. “He played a character in a lot of his plays.”

 

“Not what I meant.”

 

* * *

 

After school, Jake and I met up in the front area of the school, standing on the patio that led to the school’s doors. I scrolled through Tumblr, skimming over some crummy self-insert story that someone wrote.

 

“Ugh.” I said, turning to Jake. “Gotta hate self-inserts.”

 

He nodded, agreeing as he shiny-hunted for a new Pokemon. “Yeah. They never have good characterization or whatever. Never fun to read.”

 

I nodded. I scrolled past the story, yawning. My bus pulled up, and I waved to Jake, beginning to walk towards it. 

 

When a huge quake shaked the Earth below my feet.

 

I stumbled and fell to my hands and knees, flinching as my hands got scraped up. I winced as I tried to stand, only for another quake to force me back down. 

 

Screams erupted around me, and a large red, metal object landed in front of me. I shook, forcing my head upward and looking at the _giant_ _robot_ that was standing in front of me.

 

“O.. Oh god..”

 

The robot’s head whirred, spinning in my direction. I  _ twitched _ , and the robot locked onto me.

 

_ O-Oh God. No, no no nono- _

 

A gun sprung from it’s shoulder, aiming straight for me. A bright green charge began building within it. I tried to shield myself with my arm, before being absorbed in the green light.

 

I screeched like a girl, before the green began to fade. My heart was racing so fast that it felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

 

I panted, looking up at the robot. It whirred, the green light it had fired being absorbed.. Into my wrist?

 

I looked at my wrist, seeing the toy Omnitrix pull all of the light into itself. 

 

_ What.. The Hell..? _

 

I watched in horror as it began beeping, flashing colors as a hologram appeared above it, cycling through familiar head shapes. Sweat began sticking to my back, and, out of nowhere, a bright green pillar of light shooting from the watch into the sky, blanketing the world in a ghastly green glow.

 

The robot looked around, in some sort of mock confusion.

 

A flash of an even brighter green filled the world, the whole world screaming in unison.

 

* * *

 

When my senses came back to me, my clothes were singed with burns, the watch on my wrist white-hot. I panted, my brain running on precisely a mile every other year. Which, if you didn’t know, is pretty freakin’ slow.

 

My vision was blurred, and I couldn’t even feel my hands. I tried to move, but I found my muscles were unresponsive. My tongue felt fat in my throat, like it was choking me.

 

The watch beeped, causing me to snap out of my stupor. The feeling of my arms slowly faded back to me, and I tried to sit myself up. The robot was gone.

 

As I looked around the school, it seemed like more and more people were beginning to wake up.

 

“What the fuck... Just happened..?”

 

I gasped, before running.. ( _ Or, uh.. Shambling..) _ up the steps of the school. 

 

“Jake..! Jake..!”

 

I found him, lying on the ground like everybody else.

 

“Please..  _ Please _ be okay..”

 

I shook him lightly, before he spurred suddenly and coughed harshly.

 

“Oh, thank god, Jake, you’re-”

 

He held a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. He shakily sat up on one hand, before-

 

His jaw opened just enough to look unnatural, before water started pouring out of it, like a..

 

A water gun.

 

“J-.. Jake..?”

 

He coughed, holding his stomach. “W.. What’s happening.. To me..?” He sputtered out, waterfalls still flowing from his mouth. “Oh, god.. What happened..? Connor, last I saw was that big..  _ Thing.. _ It blasted you.. What..”

 

“I don’t know, Jake.” I said, looking out to where the robot once stood. “I.. Don’t know..”

 

Water began pooling around him, causing him to squeak. “P-Please.. What the Hell happened..?”

 

“I don’t-” I began, before another thundering quake came from the school. I looked out there, terrified, before a  _ T-Rex  _ crashed through the roof, roaring a heart-stopping, thundering roar that caused my ears to hurt.

 

Jake covered his ears, yelling at the confusion of it all.

 

Fear forced me to freeze, the T-Rex thundering through the school, destroying the bricks and mortar that it once stood on.

 

I backed away, before a beep grabbed my attention.

 

The watch was overcome with green, before the core popped out, the entire watch changing shape to one similar to the Ultimatrix, just less like a gauntlet and more like an actual watch. The faceplate recovered the core, making it look like a weird mash-up of the Omnitrix from Ultimate Alien and Omniverse.

 

“ _ Omnitrix recalibration complete. Playlists reshuffled. _ ”

 

“What the f-”

 

The T-Rex landed in front of the school, roaring and crushing one of the tables.    
  
I panicked, my brain running through everything I could do. Everything I could possibly-

 

I glanced at the watch. As adrenaline and panic flooded my veins, I pressed the button on the front of the watch, a hologram popping up, and showing me a full playlist of ten silhouetted aliens. I gulped, releasing the button as the core popped up. I looked to the T-Rex, then back to the watch, before pushing the core down. 

 

I could  _ feel _ the individual DNA strands of my body changing, skin being replaced with charcoal and my hair being lit aflame. I screamed as my body was torn apart and put back together, as my DNA was rearranged into a new species.

 

I gasped for air as the transformation finished, looking at my hands. They were now made of lava, and as I wiggled my fingers, I could see ripples of heat moving through the air.

 

_ Heatblast. _

 

I looked to the T-Rex, before letting out a wave of heat out of my hand, letting it melt the dirt it was standing on. The T-Rex was sucked into the ground, roaring in confusion. I built up a fireball in my hand, before firing it into the T-Rex’s face. It growled, stumbling and slipping in the molten mud.

 

I fired off the ground, a bead of lava-like sweat dripping down my forehead as I built up another ball of fire, this time surrounding my hand.

 

_ This better work- _

 

I pulled back my fist, firing myself downward, towards the T-Rex, and slamming my fist into it’s jaw, causing cracks to cycle up my arm. It reeled back, slipping on the mud and collapsing. I landed on it, panting harshly. At the smell of burning flesh coming from my feet, I groaned and hopped off the Cretaceous Era dinosaur.

 

I landed on the concrete, cooling myself off as much as I could. As I turned back to the unconscious dinosaur, it began.. Shrinking? I watched in fascination as the dinosaur turned into a man, sunken waist-deep in the now cold mud.

 

_ What the..? _

 

Another rumble rocked the school, and I looked up in shock as a buff, powerful man radiating anger and power shot out of the ceiling, cackling madly. He roared as he sped off, leaving a decent chunk of the school blown off by his blast of power.

 

_ Holy crap- _

 

Another wall blew open, a caterpillar the size of a train popping out and roaring. I stumbled back, watching as the caterpillar dashed past me and into the town. 

 

Holes began exploding out all over the school, different people or monsters diving out and scattering throughout the city. 

 

As I sat on the ground, shocked, I shook harshly. I was so stunned by everything that just happened, I hadn’t even noticed when the Omnitrix timed out and turned me back into human, cuts littering the arm I punched the T-Rex with.

 

Jake came up beside me, collapsing to the ground beside me.

 

I gulped, looking to the madness that had ensued in the last hour.

 

**“Dear fucking god.”**

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed, because I really love this story, thing, uh... Anyway. Kudos, Comment, Stuff like that.
> 
> Also-! Leave suggestions for shows, games, anime, whatever you want, really, that I should put into the story! That will be lots of fun.
> 
> Though, there won’t be straight characters, they’ll all just be people with powers.
> 
> Hint for next time: 20 minutes of screaming.


End file.
